


My Favorite Poison

by mrssnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrssnape/pseuds/mrssnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories with forbidden relationships, betrayal, passion, friendship, and most of all, the power of love. M/F, M/M, F/F, rated T. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Luna, Lily, James, Lupin, Sirius, Snape, Bellatrix, Voldemort and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Poison

**Author's note:** *snuggles down* Ah, my own cozy little part of the web! Little one-take scenes are constantly coming to me, so I decided to have a little place dedicated to them. Some I may consider turning into full length stories, but for now I like keeping them how they are. Enjoy!

 

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I did, I do not own these characters - I just love writing about them!

* * *

**Midnight Visit**

**Pairing:** Draco and Harry

**Rated:** T

He cuts through the woods like a snake. Rightfully so, his green and silver tie rolls around his neck in the cool breeze. He is a Slytherin, and he is darting through the woods to meet a Gryffindor. Something in his stomach gives a twist as the excitement takes hold, and he can't help but smile ruefully to himself. He stops at a large oak tree, palming the bark carefully. Not much further now. With nothing but moonlight to guide him, he slips back into the darkness.

On the other side of the Forbidden Forest, a dark-haired boy leans against a tree and presses the fabric of his starched white shirt between his fingers. He tries to ignore the churning of his stomach, or his heart that is pounding hard against his ribs.  _ He is coming,  _ he tells himself. Doubt is creeping into his mind and he physically must shake his head to be rid of it. A branch breaks in the distance and Harry Potter whirls around, wand in hand toward the noise.  _ Lumos,  _ he whispers. The tip of his wand illuminates and he finds himself face to face with the boy.

Draco Malfoy's fingers push his pale blonde hair from his eyes and watches Harry silently.

"I was worried you wouldn't come." Harry finally says, and stashes his wand back in his pocket. His eyes adjust in the moonlight and he can make out Draco's pointed features and his blue eyes glimmer even in the darkness.

"I couldn't let anyone see, could I?" Draco's voice is low and soft, calculating.

Harry takes a step forward. "No, of course not."

Draco's mouth opens and closes again, wanting to say something more but is too fearful. This is all very new to him, it is a feeling of terror and splendor all wrapped into one. His eyes travel to the lightening bolt scar barely visible behind his mop of dark hair and feels himself detach. He clears his throat and straightens his back. "I came here to warn you." He says, careful to keep his voice level.

Harry's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Warn me?"

Draco does not wait to hear his reply. "The Ministry is falling and it is you they are after. They are finding all half-bloods and persecuting. Once you leave Hogwarts, you must never come back. Do you understand?"

Harry's lips part in shock and an undeniable to pull Draco closer.  _ He is risking everything by coming here to tonight,  _ Harry knows this for fact, another reason why they must be so careful. Draco's family is one of the only Pureblood lineage left - any form of dishonesty on their part would bring them into grave danger. Harry feigns a sense of confidence he does not feel, and looks into Draco's eyes.

They are nervous, scared, and tremendously vulnerable. The weight of Draco's confession looms over them like an illness. "I don't know if I'm going to come back. I don't think I can beat this." Harry admits. It feels good to say it out loud, that the Chosen One is not titanium, but just a teenage boy not ready for such responsibility.

Harry sees something chance in Draco's eyes, if just for a moment. "You'll come back. You have enough skill and you're scrappy as hell." Draco smiles slowly, and it spreads across his face like a sunrise.

"Promise me you won't change," Harry whispers, taking another step toward Draco. They are nearly chest to chest now, and Draco has to look down his nose to see Harry's face. "Promise me you won't let him change you. Voldemort."

Draco instinctively looks around them, as if he could spot the dark wizard from their hiding spot.

Harry reaches for Draco's chin and brings his eyes back to meet his. "Promise me." He says again, softer than the last.

Draco hesitates and looks back at Harry. His eyes are glossy with emotion. "I'm afraid I will lose you."

"You won't lost me if you promise not to let the darkness in his heart change who you are. I'll keep that image of you with me."

Draco nods once.

Harry doesn't wait any longer. He takes Draco's face in his hands and kisses him. The kiss is soft at first, cautious. Draco opens his mouth and meets Harry's tongue with his own and the world explodes. Everything that was gray before was now full of color. Harry's breath hitches and wants to push further, he wants to show him how he feels without using words.

An owl screeches in the distance and Draco breaks away from Harry's embrace. "I better go. No one can see us here, not right now." His skittish expression is back and it breaks Harry's heart. Draco begins to step backwards along the trail. "Be safe."

Harry swallows back the need to call out to him, to beg him to leave his family and come with him on his journey. He desperately wants to. He opens his mouth to speak and all that comes out is. "I'll come back for you. I don't care what it takes, I'm coming back."

Draco nods once, turns toward the woods, and disappears out of sight.


End file.
